Jump Guardian
The Jump Guardian is a Sub-Guardian in the game Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, found in the Judgment Pit of the Dark Agon Wastes. The Jump Guardian is one of the Warrior Ing that originally attacked Samus Aran. This particular Ing stole her Space Jump Boots, which subsequently mutated it. This Ing has two attacks: creating a dark force-field which it jumps with; while upon landing, the field sends out dark pulsing waves and shooting lasers of Dark Energy. The Jump Guardian takes a long time to defeat as his health is depleted slowly. Samus will slowly regain health if she stays inside the Light Crystal's Safe Zone. Killing the Ing is the only way to recover her Space Jump Boots. Battle The Jump Guardian does not appear until Samus touches the Safe Zone in the center of the room. The battle itself is fairly straightfoward if Samus stays in the protective bubble created by the Light Crystal and fires all through the fight. When the Jump Guardian creates a shield around it, it will jump onto a platform and shoot dark energy at Samus. After it fires three shots, it will jump down from the platform and, when it lands, create a slowly-moving shockwave that can be dodged by jumping. It will then begin to shoot more dark energy at Samus, which she must avoid by either Strafing/Dashing or hiding behind the Light Crystal to avoid. During its jumps, the creature creates a protective shielding which deflects all weapons fire. The creature's shockwaves do not affect the nearby Bladepods in the room, so Samus could shoot these to replenish extra energy and missiles if neccesary. If she gets too close to the edge of the Light Crystal's bubble, the Jump Guardian may attempt to slash at her, much like a Warrior Ing. When near death, the Jump Guardian will increase its overall movement and attack speed in an attempt to survive the battle and defeat the Bounty Hunter. Logbook entry Alejandro Roura animation Trivia *When the Jump Guardian appears, all Light Beacons mysteriously vanish. These beacons reappear once the Space Jump Boots are collected. *On very rare occasions, the Jump Guardian will sometimes walk through the single light barrier that shelters Samus, taking some amount of damage in the process. *The Jump Guardian and Boost Guardian are the only Sub-Guardian bosses that fought Samus in their pure Ing forms, without possessing another creature. **Strangely, the Jump Guardian is immune to Power Bombs, whereas the Boost Guardian is not. *When the Jump Guardian's health drops to the point where the Power Beam can defeat it with a single shot, the creature dramatically increases its overall speed. However, in the Wii versions of the game this empowerment becomes apparent around the stage in which the Jump Guardian has 1/4 left. *In the data of Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Bonus Disc, the Jump Guardian was named the Jump Warrior Ing. *There is a glitch that lets Samus damage the Guardian before the battle starts. The Guardian will be invisible, but technically, still at the place where it jumps down from. Samus is able to damage it to the point of one health-point remaining. This is achieved by Sequence Breaking in the original version of Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, where Samus can take an alternative route from Portal Site. *If the Light Beam is obtained at this point, the creature will not only take twice as much damage, but can actually be burned to death with the Lightblast (The Space Jump Boots will still be obtainable after the animation). *The Jump Guardian appears completely invisible when viewing the creature through the Echo Visor (via Sequence Breaking). Gallery File:Jump_Guardian.png File:Ing concept3.png|Concept art ru:Хранитель Прыжка Category:Ing Category:Bosses Category:Dark Aether Category:Dark Agon Wastes Category:Alejandro Roura Category:Sub Guardians Category:Deceased